


And if it's up to me

by Lilly_C



Series: Wallpapers and Icons [32]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s02e07 Message in a Bottle, F/M, Inspired by Music, Season/Series 02, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: Two versions of a Sam/Daniel wallpaper for personal use only. A download for both versions is availablehereandhere
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Daniel Jackson
Series: Wallpapers and Icons [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1292717
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Two versions of a Sam/Daniel wallpaper for personal use only. A download for both versions is available **[here](https://alittleimprobable.dreamwidth.org/269129.html)** and **[here](https://alittleimprobable.dreamwidth.org/269364.html)**

Reduced size, full size is 1920x1080


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Text is from Matches by Britney Spears featuring Backstreet Boys

Reduced size, full size is 1920x1080


End file.
